Deleted Cages Scenes
by jacobblack'sgirl
Summary: Delted scenes from Cages. YOU MUST READ CAGES FIRST. Otherwise it will be like reading bits and pieces of a story. Bits that didn't make the final cut. I did this for a laugh so expect lots of spelling and grammar errors.
1. 3

"Who is this guy

A/N: This was cut from chapter 3, right in the middle when she falls asleep at the table. I cut this because it just wasn't the tone I wanted to set for that chapter. I did add a few sentences to finish it off; I stuck in an author's note where the end originally was. There are probably a ton of spelling and grammar mistakes throughout all the deleted scenes because they are just that, deleted. I didn't intent for them to be seen by the general public and won't waste effort on something that isn't going to end up in the story.

"Who is this guy?" Brady's voice floated through my dream. "I have no idea, but look. He's everywhere." Collin answered quietly. "Why is she in a hospital?" Paul asked, sounding slightly frantic. I began to realize that this was not a dream and Collin was probably going to make me go sleep in my bed. "Dad said she had cancer. She stayed in the hospital for about a year before it was gone." Collin murmured, flipping pages. I opened my eyes and sat up. Paul was in front of me staring at the album. Brady and Collin were in the process of making dinner. The clock said 2:16. "Rhia. Who's that guy?" Collin asked, pulling his head out of the fridge. I laughed and closed the album, tucking it under my arm. The laugh was strange and I knew it sounded all-wrong. There was a sharp twist to it, almost a sob where my agony had jumped in. I couldn't say his name in front of them. That would be like dragging it through the mud. I pushed my chair back, knocking it over and began to run out of the kitchen. My mother came into the living room as I ran through the kitchen doorway. She pressed herself against the wall and stared as I bolted past. In my room I could hear her through the locked door. "What's wrong with Rhia?" She asked, shocked. "We came in and she was asleep at the table. There was this photo album in front of her and we started looking at it. She woke up and when we asked who the guy in all the pictures was she flipped out." Collin said. I could hear my mother give a sigh and sit down. "His name was Ian. They were best friends. He died the day she was released from the hospital." Mom said, sounding distant. (A/N) The boys sat, silent for a few minutes. Then I heard chairs being scrapped back and Paul's voice. "I should go." He sound like he was in pain and his voice twisted with agony. Collin and Brady went out with him; I could hear their voices outside. For the longest time my mother just sat there, making no sound at all.


	2. 5

I stood in the doorway of my empty room surveying the mess

I stood in the doorway of my empty room surveying the mess. Two of my walls were painted white while the other two were the original puke-green. Drop clothes were thrown on the floor in piles and paint cans stood in various strategic spots around the room.

I sighed and threw the paintbrush against the wall. I heard a chuckle behind me and turned to see a gorgeous girl leaning against the wall. "My, my. Aren't we the cheerful one?" She purred. "Why don't you take it to someone who cares?" I snapped. She just laughed. "So, a little bird told me you met our Paul." She said sweetly, making it a question. "I met several brainless jerks." I answered, bending over to wipe paint off my toes.

She laughed, the beautiful sound echoing through the house. "Thank god!" She murmured to no one in particular. "Finally, someone with a sense of humor." The only thing I heard about Leah was that she was Seth's sister; while I had heard almost everyone's life story except hers I figured that there had to be some bad history there.

She smiled at me and her whole demeanor changed. Where she had been dangerous and provoking before she was now warm and open. "I take you're Leah." I said, more kindly then before. "Correct. So what horrible things did they saw about the big bad bitch?" She asked, sighing. I snorted. "More like what they didn't say. When thirteen people refuse to talk about someone that either means that they're a complete and utter scandal or that they're a complete mystery. Since your mom and brother were the ones refusing to talk about you I figured it was the former."

She didn't say anything just pulled out her keys and beckoned for me to follow her. I slipped on a pair of flip-flops and walked down the hall. When we got outside she turned to me. "You want to go get lunch?" She asked. "Love too." I replied, she motioned to the passenger door of her car and I slipped in. We spent the ride getting to know each other, playing the favorites game. When we reached a small greasy spoon she pulled into the parking lot and climbed out. She looked at me and laughed at my wary expression. "I know it looks bad but just trust me. They have the most awesome burgers." I shrugged. "Okay." And we opened the door and slipped inside.

A/N: First draft of chapter five, as you can see, its drastically different from the finished version.


	3. 6

6

6.

"Rhiannon Alice Morgan! I don't care if you're tired, sick, or half dead! You are going over to Emily's house tonight." My mother finally yelled in frustration. I just sunk deeper into my seat and sighed. "Now, Emily has been very nice to you even you've acted like total brat. The least you can do is go over there and help her choose bridesmaid dresses." My mother continued oblivious to my eye rolling. It had been two hours since Emily had called asking if I could come help. During those two hours my mother had tried deafen me with her insistence I go help. Finally I said, "Okay, fine. I'll go but only to shut you up!" And I left, slamming the door.

A/N: As you can see this is drastically different from the actual story. This seemed kind of...stagnent so I decided it was time for Paul to spill.


	4. 9

For the next few days everyone tiptoed around me, speaking softly and giving me concerned looks. By day number four I had enough. It wasn't like I was going to fall apart. Paul clearly had no idea what he was doing, that was the end of it.

Paul hadn't been around much and when he was he was cold and distant, clearly mad at me. And to tell the truth, I was glad. I wasn't ready for this, not yet. It wasn't that I couldn't love Paul it was that I was afraid too.

This is my first attempt at chapter nine, before I decided to do something differant.


End file.
